Walt Disney Academy
by drinkinghorchata
Summary: Rapunzel was living a summer of romance...But not with who you think it would be... Now school is finally starting again. All your favorite Disney characters are all in high school now. What relationships will start to grow? And who will hate each other? And do Flynn and Rapunzel really feel about each other?
1. Chapter 1: Flynn

Flynn

"Yeah, go for it."

"Alright, thanks man," Peter said as he skated out Flynn's front yard.

Flynn's best friend, Peter had just told him that he wanted to ask out this girl, Rapunzel. Flynn and Rapunzel have been friends for years and it was Flynn who introduced her to Peter. He told him to ask her when summer started and school was finally over.

Friday was their last final and after school a couple of his friends were going to hang out at a lonely park where they would always meet up at. Flynn and Rapunzel would always be the first to show up.

"So, um, Peter is planning on asking you out today," he said. "Oh, and I'm not supposed to say anything."

"Wow, you are the best at keeping secrets," she laughed.

"I know," he grinned and she smiled.

"Wait, he really is?"

"Uh, yeah," he said as he slouched back on a bench.

Rapunzel smiled to herself as their friends, Aladdin, Shang, Mulan and Belle all started coming in the park and Peter was not far behind them on his skateboard.

All of them gathered around the big tree where they would all lean against as usual. Peter rarely hung out with them with Flynn and Rapunzel as exceptions. As it got darker, Shang and Belle left to go home. Flynn saw as everyone started to disperse, Peter took Rapunzel back around the big tree, and Flynn grinned to himself knowing what he was going to ask.


	2. Chapter 2: Rapunzel

**Rapunzel **

"And you said yes?" Belle asked.

Rapunzel gave her friends a big smile and nodded.

"Oh my God! Peter? Peter Pan? I can't believe it," Mulan said.

The three of them all sat on Rapunzel's bed as she told them how Peter asked her out the day before.

"I never even thought he liked you," Mulan said. "I never even thought _you_ liked _him._"

"Well, I always thought he was really cute. And he's funny and really chill…"

"And hot," Belle interrupted. Their heads all turned to her. "What? He is. And let's not forget he's a year older."

"Rapunzel's got a skater boy," Mulan teased.

And Rapunzel started to blush.

…

"Yeah, right. That scene was weak. I just expected a bit more action," Peter said.

"_More_ action? Dude, the movie was sick," Rapunzel said.

"Eh, last week's movie was way better," he said as he reached for her hand. They walked out of the theater until they reached the mall's exit.

"Is your mom here?" Peter asked. She looked out the doors, past all the people and saw her mother's car waiting outside.

"Yeah, she's here," Rapunzel sighed.

Peter lifted her chin towards his and gave her a quick kiss. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Rapunzel gave him a smile and walked out outside to her mother's car. As she got in, Rapunzel greeted her mother with a kiss on the cheek.

"How was the movie?" her mother asked.

"It was good, Mother," Rapunzel answered almost immediately.

"Where's Belle? I thought I was giving her a ride."

"Her dad actually came for her like two seconds before you showed up," she lied.

"Oh, alright then. Well I hope you didn't get full with all that popcorn. I made hazelnut soup for you at home," her mother said as she started driving away from the mall.

Rapunzel and Peter have been seeing each other for nearly four weeks now and she has not told her mother anything of it throughout the whole month. She knows her mother would not take it lightly if she found out she had a boyfriend and asking permission to have one would be completely out of the question.

But Rapunzel seemed to like Peter more than she thought she probably ever would. He wasn't exactly the romantic type but she didn't even care. She liked it better when he teased her or when she would take his beanie and he'd have to chase her for it. And she loved the fact that he didn't change his personality when he's with her and when he'd be with his friends. And she was too comfortable around him.


	3. Chapter 3: Flynn

**Flynn**

Flynn, Tarzan and Peter were on their way to the campgrounds. They were planning on spending a very chill evening there.

"So no more skateboarding around for you, my friend?" Flynn grinned at the driver.

"Heh, hey you never know. I might want to pop it out once in a while," Peter said to Flynn, who was sitting in the passenger's seat.

Peter, being the only one of them who could drive, just got a car. It was used, of course, seeing as Peter's family could not afford to buy a new car. But Peter seemed to like it, and was hoping Rapunzel would too.

They arrived at the campgrounds at around four. Flynn's family had always brought the three of them here when they were kids. It was their favorite place in the world. But after Flynn's parents divorced, they never brought them here again. Now, with Peter driving, they could go anywhere they'd like. They unloaded the car with all the food and tents they brought and started making a fire.

As they finished setting up their tents, they saw a red Volvo parked just a couple yards away from them. Two girls came out of the car with big duffel bags in their hands and started walking their way. Flynn knew those two girls; it was Belle and Rapunzel. What the hell are they doing here?

Rapunzel dropped her bags on the ground and wrapped her arms around Peter's neck as his hands were her waist and they spent a few little moments kissing. From what Flynn could see, Peter then whispered something in Rapunzel's ear, which made her giggle. Flynn didn't even want to know what he told her.

"Well, well, well. I don't believe my eyes. Is that Rapunzel? No, it can't possibly be Rapunzel, because how in the world did she get permission to come here?" Flynn said.

"Ha, ha, funny," Rapunzel rolled her eyes.

"Her mother made the exception by having me come with her," Belle said.

"Great," Flynn said so unenthusiastically.

.*.*.*.

The five of them all sat on little logs around a bonfire and it literally was the perfect movie scene. They got the perfect smores being roasted and the perfect cheesy jokes being told with the perfect laughter afterwards. Oh, and to the left you see what looks like the perfect couple, who are just two hairs away from each other.

Flynn watched as Peter and Rapunzel, who seemed to be glued to each other, intertwined hands. With Peter's free hand, he grabbed her neck, under her short brown hair and pulled her closer. If that was possible. They kissed gently and caressed each other…

"Boo."

This startled Flynn.

"How cute," Belle said.

Flynn realized that she was talking about Mr. and Mrs. Lovey Dovey over there. And Flynn bet that she realized that he was also watching them more than he probably would admit to.

"Yeah, adorable," he said with much indifference.

Flynn would like to think that he had something to do with them being together. After all, he did introduce them. Flynn invited Rapunzel to come to one of their band rehearsals and Peter instantly thought she was cute.

"Actually there's a point where they make me want to puke," Belle whispered.

This made him chuckle. Flynn had to admit that he has never really seen his friend like this. So happy. Flynn could not remember any of Peter's ex girlfriends that he did not dislike; to Flynn, they were all the same. Peter really only had one serious relationship in the past and it ended really badly and Flynn would hate to see that happen again.

.*.*.*.

Flynn woke up pretty early the next morning. Everyone slept in their own tent for the night except Flynn shared his with a very annoying cricket. He took down his tent and packed all his stuff into his bags. As he was heading to the car to put the bags in, he spotted Rapunzel getting out of Peter's tent. She looked more dumbfounded than he did. No one said anything for a whole five seconds.

"Nothing happened," Rapunzel said.

"Hey, you don't need to explain anything to me," he grinned as he walked to the car, and Rapunzel followed. Flynn stuffed his bags in the back seat, and then leaned against the door giving Rapunzel a smirk.

It seemed like she couldn't find any words to spit out, "Don't give me that look."

"I'm not doing anything, unlike some people," he grinned.

"Shut up," she said and punched his arm but that only made his grin grow bigger.

"So one out of ten, how good was it?"

"Some times I really want to kill you," she sneered. "I said it once, and I'll say it again, _nothing happened._ I just spent the night there."

"Uh, huh…"

Rapunzel raised her fist and Flynn's hands flew up in defense.

"Alright, alright!" he said and then flashed his famous grin.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes and leaned against the car next to him.

"So how are you going to deal when he's gone?" Flynn asked.

"That's not for another year," Rapunzel said.

"What? No, not when he graduates, when we leave for California."

Rapunzel looked confused as if this was the first time she heard of the news.

"You didn't know? He hasn't told you yet?" Flynn asked.

She shook her head, "Told me what? Why is he leaving for California?"

Flynn sighed, "Our band got a slot in a music festival there. We'll be gone for about three weeks. I can't believe he didn't tell you."

Flynn, Tarzan and Peter had formed a band about four years ago; Tarzan's the bass player, Peter on the drums, and Flynn as the guitar player and lead vocals. They've played locally in bars and other small locations but nothing as big the annual music festival in California.

"Wow, that sounds big," Rapunzel said.

"Look, maybe he was just waiting for the right time to tell you," Flynn said.

"Three weeks? There's only a month left of summer," she said as her gaze dropped.

"I know," Flynn said as he stroked her cheek.

"When you guys are over there, can you promise me something?" she asked and he slightly nodded. "Keep him in line. I know how much those California girls love drummers."

Flynn burst out into a laugh, louder than he expected. And this made Rapunzel laugh pretty hard too.


	4. Chapter 4: Rapunzel

**Rapunzel**

Rapunzel was restless that night. She slept for about a whole five minutes and in that time she had a nightmare about being trapped in a small room with spiders crawling all over her. She checked her bed side clock and it was already midnight. This was going to be a long night. Finally she got up and went to her window, as she couldn't stand being in her bed anymore. She rubbed her face just as the loud noise of her ringtone startled her. She quickly rushed to answer it, trying to avoid waking her mother up who was right in the next room.

"Hello?" she whispered, not even checking who it was.

"Babe, get dressed."

"Peter?"

"Who else? I'm taking you to a concert."

"What are you talking about?" she as she rubbed her eyes.

"I got tickets for Paramore," he said. "I feel really bad about not telling you about California sooner. Let me make it up to you. I know how much you love them."

They _are_ her favorite band. She checked her clock once again. "It's extremely late. I wouldn't even be able to ask my mother."

Even though she would already know her answer.

"Sneak out. I'm not taking no for an answer," he said. "Look outside."

Rapunzel walked back to her window and looked down to see Peter standing by his new used car and she couldn't help but drop her jaw.

"Sneak out? Are you crazy?" she said.

"Just a little bit," he smirked. "Come down. You won't regret it."

Rapunzel had about a million thoughts going through her head. But she looked down at her boyfriend and sighed.

"Oh, to hell with it," she said. "I'll be right down."

.*.*.*.

"I can't believe you made me do this," Rapunzel she trying to sound upset but couldn't help but smile.

At a red light, Peter turned her chin towards his and their lips locked slowly. She wished it lasted longer but the darn red quickly changed to green. Peter parked in the parking garage of the arena and they started walking down, their fingers locked together. Rapunzel's stomach was getting giddy. This would be her first concert and she had never snuck out of the house before. What if her mother found out? She would never forgive her for this. She would never trust her again. Why didn't she think of all of this before she snuck out? Oh, she's such an idiot-

"Quit worrying," Peter said, breaking her thoughts and leaned over to kiss her forehead. Suddenly Rapunzel felt a lot better. Up ahead they spotted a huge crowd waiting to give their tickets.

"Tickets?"

Peter reached down in his pocket for quite some time, and then started rustling through every pocket on him. Rapunzel heard him curse under his breath.

"What is it Peter?" she asked.

"No, no, no, no, no. I lost the tickets!"

Rapunzel's face dropped. "How could you lose the tickets?!"

"Step aside. You're holding up the line," the guy said.

"Sir, you don't understand… We had the tickets!" Peter said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. No ticket, no entry. Now get out of here."

"This cannot be happening," Rapunzel said.

"Don't worry. I'm getting you inside that concert," Peter said.

"Peter, you heard what the man said. And we don't have tickets anymore."

"Forget what that man said. I'm getting you inside."

Rapunzel sighed, knowing that there was nothing in the world that would change his mind. He took her hand they started walking past the crowd of people. Rapunzel knew that he already had a plan. As the crowd started advancing, Peter pulled her down into the crowd.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Blending in. Shush," he said.

As they got closer to ticket collecting guy again, they squatted down behind a group of people enough for the guy not to see them and they quickly went inside huddled between the crowds. They were in.

"Oh. My. God. I can't believe we just did that," she gasped.

"What did I tell you? We're in, babe," he said.

The concert was more than Rapunzel could have ever imagined. The crowd was so hyped and she never would have thought that all those sweaty bodies jumping beside her would be so fun. She probably had already lost her voice by screaming too much, but she didn't care. The music was so loud that her ears felt like they were bleeding. The strobe lights might have hurt her eyes too much by now but she kept jumping. During one of her favorite songs, she felt Peter's hands on her waist and then he pulled her up on his shoulders. The view was so much better up there. She probably never felt more alive.

.*.*.*.

It was around four in the morning when Peter dropped off Rapunzel at her house. As she was just about to open the car door, she quickly leaned over and took Peter by surprise. Her fingers her knotted between his ginger hair and she kept pressing her lips against his until she had to catch her breath. Peter's face was left stunned; she had never kissed him like that before.

"I should go now," Rapunzel said, opening the car door.

"I hope you had a good time and not still mad at me for making you sneak out," he grinned.

She laughed just a little. "Of course not."

Peter drove off and now Rapunzel had the challenge of getting back into the house without making a single sound. Oh great. It wasn't easy but she was surprised at how much a heavy sleeper her mother was. Finally Rapunzel was in her room and she threw herself onto the bed, feeling tired as anything. She knew she'd be completely sore in the morning. She kicked off her shoes and placed her head on her pillow, wondering how much sleep she would get tonight.


	5. Chapter 5: Rapunzel

**Rapunzel**

Rapunzel's art supplies were all scattered around her bedroom floor and her artworks were in a big messy pile by the door. She had just woken up from an unplanned nap when she saw the mess she had made in her room. She had been working hard on her art making summer list she had to do before she entered school. She had been invited to join a very advanced art class at her school and all the artworks she had to do on the list are all due the first day. She could tell this new art class would have high expectations for her and she really had to take it seriously. She was excited though; she kind of liked being introduced to new things, and art was definitely her favorite subject.

The problem was, all the artworks were all due in two weeks and she barely made half of them. She knew she didn't do her best job under pressure and rushing to quickly finish them in less than two weeks would not suffice. She really wanted to make a good first impression on the art teacher; seeing as these would be due the first day, it would be the first works the teacher would see of hers. Oh, the stress.

Peter and Flynn had left to go to California a week ago and Rapunzel didn't think she would miss them so much. The next time she'll probably see them would be when school starts.

These two weeks just couldn't seem to go faster.

Actually yes they could.

And they'll go faster if she would stop procrastinating and actually do her work.

.*.*.*.

"That shirt is too cute," Rapunzel said to Belle. "You have to get it."

Every year they go last minute back to school shopping to get more outfits they can wear on the first week of school. Rapunzel always has more luck than the others when it comes to finding clothes. The three of them, Rapunzel, Belle and Mulan all finished paying and then went to go get some coffee at a nearby café.

"Well guys, in two days we will be juniors," Mulan said.

"Whoo," Belle said unenthusiastically.

"So Punzel, have you finished all the artworks you needed to do?" Mulan asked.

"Not quite. I have one more last thing I need to do," Rapunzel said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Oh, which is what?" Belle asked.

"I have to make a painting that reflects my summer vacation," Rapunzel said.

Though, Rapunzel had no idea how she would make this painting. How would she take everything that happened this summer and put it all on one painting; from having her first real relationship to sneaking out of the house and every little good thing in between, just how? This was probably the best summer she ever had.

Now all she knew was that in two days she had to face the cold reality that is school.


	6. Chapter 6: Rapunzel

**Rapunzel**

The crowded halls seemed so familiar. Two years had already sunk in and now she would be prepared for another two years. Not all feel the same way about school as Rapunzel does. She is probably one of the few students who would admit to liking school. Waking up early is not a problem at all for her as she is a morning person and has woken up earlier on the weekends. Rapunzel had told herself that she would try something new this year. Junior year should be very important and she will not waste any time. She'll probably sign up for the first play there is.

Another thing that has made this year more important than the rest is Peter. Ah, yes, _that _boy. He has been Rapunzel's first relationship and in a week, they will have been together for four months. And in those four months, she had never given much thought to their age difference. Peter is one year older which means this year he'd be a senior. In the past, Rapunzel has always detested those younger girls who would brag about dating a senior, and now _she's_ dating one. Is that hypocritical?

The first day is always the most boring. All teachers do is give life stories about themselves and make the students do those stupid ice breaker activities. This was going to be a long day. Rapunzel walked to an upstairs classroom which would be her homeroom and she was nervous on who was going to be in it. The people in that class would be the people who she would have to see every single morning; the people who would make her day or ruin her day from the start. Rapunzel gave a sigh of relief when she saw Belle sitting in one of the desks. At least she would see her best friend every morning.

"Thank goodness you're in this class," Belle said.

"Oh, God, I know right," Rapunzel smiled.

Then suddenly Rapunzel felt someone's hands cover eyes. Peter always did this gesture to her followed by a _guess who._ Of course, whenever he did this it was just to mock those sappy romantic gestures people would always do. And Rapunzel knew that. She removed the hands away from her face and turned around to see a face who she was not expecting it would be.

"Miss me?" Flynn said and gave her that grin of his.

"Hey you," she smiled and automatically reached for his neck and gave him a hug. "How was California?"

"Crazy. Seriously, there is so much to tell you-,"

"Okay class, take your seats. I hope you had a nice vacation. My name is Mr. Fountae…"

And the day had begun.

.*.*.*.

The next class Rapunzel was going to was one she was especially excited for, was her art class. She had finished all the artworks she needed to do and she had them all ready to turn in. The teacher already had their seats assigned on the board and all the students needed to do were go find them. Rapunzel looked up at the front board and saw the seating chart and began searching for her name. She sat at the very back of the class room and the only person she was sitting next to was some girl named, Alice. Though, Rapunzel did not practically like sitting in the back of any room.

The teacher told them to put all of the artworks that they needed to do during summer break, out on their desk so she could grade them. Rapunzel happily took out all her pieces and arranged them neatly on her desk. To her right she could see the girl Alice, toss her works onto her desk and then bury her face in her arms. Rapunzel looked at the scattered art on the girl's desk and she was fascinated.

She completely fell in love with Alice's art.

.*.*.*.

After a few more boring classes, it was lunch time and Belle and Rapunzel met up in the hall to walk down to the cafeteria together. At the doors they found Mulan, who already had her lunch in her hands.

"Alright, guys. So where do we sit?" Mulan asked.

Rapunzel looked all around the huge room and looked at every table. If you don't sit at the correct table, these people will eat you alive. In the past two years, Rapunzel and her friends were very isolated from the _in crowd_, but they liked it that way because they were comfortable that way. Rapunzel never really thought about popularity. The _popular _kids at this school always sat in the center table. There were the seniors; Cinderella, her boyfriend and her best friends, Aurora and Jasmine. Right next to them, are the so called _jocks_; Adam, Eric, Hercules and his girlfriend, Meg. Yes, everyone knew them and everyone wanted to be friends with them. Well, let's just say they are _exclusive_. Rapunzel knew she didn't consider herself popular, and she really wanted to change that this year.

"Hey look, I see Ariel. Let's go sit with her," Mulan said and the three of them all went to the back of the cafeteria where their friend was sitting by herself.

"Hey, mind if we sit here?" Mulan asked.

"Um, sur-,"

"Thanks," Mulan said sitting down and the two others followed. "So how were your classes, guys?"

"Uh, let's see. French seems as though it's going to be easy," Belle said.

"Ha. You're only taking that class because you speak the language," Mulan said.

"So? What about your classes…"

Rapunzel kind of tuned out their conversation as she searched around the room again. This time she was looking for Peter. They never had the same lunch in the past and she was hoping they would this year, but she did not see him at all. She didn't even see Flynn.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel," she heard Belle call her name.

"What?"

"I asked about your classes."

"Oh, right, my classes. Um, I really like my art class. I sit next to this girl and her art is amazing. It's got me inspired. I think her name is… Alice?" Rapunzel said.

"Alice Kingsley?" Ariel spoke.

"Oh, um, I really don't know her last name," Rapunzel said.

"Short? Blonde hair?" Ariel said.

"Yeah."

"She's a little weird," Ariel whispered even though it was too loud in the cafeteria for anyone to hear what someone's saying.

.*.*.*.

After the last bell rang, Rapunzel walked down the main steps to get to the school's exit to finally get out of there. After she reached the last step, she felt herself being pulled to the side. Behind the steps she found herself facing Peter. He beat her to it when he leaned down and kissed her.

"I have not seen your cute face all day," he said and lightly tapped her nose.

Rapunzel's response was just another long kiss. She really had missed him so much. She knew he wasn't going anywhere this time. And she was beginning to think that this year would be the best one she'd have.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Hey guys! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. **

**Please review! It helps out a lot. Thanks! **


	7. Chapter 7: Flynn

**Flynn**

Flynn put down his pen and looked at the crummy scrap of paper in which he wrote lyrics on and leaned his guitar on the side of the couch. Flynn and Rapunzel, who were sitting on the opposite sides of the couch, were hanging out down in Flynn's garage. The garage is his band room and besides band rehearsal, he likes to come down there to write some songs alone. But then sometimes Rapunzel likes to join in on his songwriting process, and Flynn doesn't really mind. Although sometimes it does ruin his alone time when she would ask to invite Peter over, but this time she didn't. So it was just the two of them this time.

"So did you finish?" Rapunzel asked.

Flynn took another look at the paper. "Yeah, I think so."

As soon as Rapunzel heard that, she went to Flynn's side of the couch and reached over his body to grab the guitar and then placed it on his lap.

"I want to hear it," Rapunzel said.

Flynn sighed but started playing. He never showed his softer songs to his band mates; he always kept those secret, except when it came to Rapunzel. He was more comfortable playing them to her because he didn't care if she heard. He didn't mind expressing his deep feelings through his music to her; she wouldn't judge him.

"I think you should show this song to the guys," Rapunzel said.

Flynn gave her a fake laugh. "Ha. Yeah right."

"Well _I _really like it," Rapunzel smiled.

Flynn smiled back at her and put his guitar down. Rapunzel then scooted next to him and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Can I ask you question?" she said.

"You just did," he smirked but she couldn't see it.

"Shut up, smartass," she said.

"Well what's your question?"

She then sat up straight and put her hands in his lap. "Will you be my date for homecoming?"

Flynn burst out into laugh. "Ha, ha. What?"

"Will you. Be my. Date?" Rapunzel asked again, slower.

"What kind of question is that?"

"It's just a question," she said. "Answer it."

"Um, what about Peter?" Flynn sounded confused.

"I asked him already," she sighed. "He's got a family thing that night."

Family thing? If Flynn knows anything about Peter, it's that he hates his family; he also knows that he hates school dances. Flynn bets he just made that excuse up to Rapunzel just to avoid going.

Clever one.

He also knows that Peter wouldn't mind if Flynn took Rapunzel to the dance, which basically means that he's screwed.

"I bet Peter wouldn't even mind if you took me," she said.

"Yeah, I know," Flynn muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Nothing."

Rapunzel put her hands together, as if pleading. "So… will you take me? Please, please, please."

She smiled greatly and Flynn looked at her and they unintentionally were having a staring contest. He frowned, knowing he couldn't win.

"Fine, I'll take you to homecoming," he said immediately regretted it.

Rapunzel's eyes light up and she jumped onto his lap and kissed his cheek. Flynn didn't know why he couldn't have just said no to her and let her be a normal person who just goes with her friends. But it seems like with whatever it is, he just _can't _say no to her. He's such an idiot.

.*.*.*.

It was at around seven when Rapunzel came to Flynn's house and he opened the garage door to let her in. When he saw her, it took a couple of seconds before he could say anything. She was wearing a little red dress that fit her body so perfectly. The sides of her hair were pinned in the back so he could see her face better and she wasn't even wearing any make up. And she looked so _beautiful._ He never really saw her that way. It felt weird. But she really did look so beau-

"You look nice," he said flatly.

"Thanks," she replied. "You look… alright, I guess."

"Well let's get this over with."

The whole time Flynn was at the dance, he felt like a brick wall in the middle of a girl fest. Rapunzel did try to get him on the dance floor a couple times but his feet wouldn't budge. She soon gave up and continued dancing with her girl friends. Flynn made the trip to the punch bowl when he saw Aladdin standing in a back corner.

"Hey, man. What are you doing here?" Flynn asked him.

"I could ask you the same question. I thought you hated dances," Aladdin said.

"I do. But Punzel asked me to come with her, though I don't understand why she wanted me here so badly if she's barely paying attention to me."

"Rapunzel? I thought she was dating Peter Pan?"

"It's a long story."

"Well, Mulan asked me to be her date and she barely spent two seconds with me."

"Girls," they both said in unison.

Flynn could then tell that Aladdin was spacing off. Flynn followed his gaze and it turned out that Aladdin was staring at the senior, Jasmine. She was surrounded by her two best friends, Aurora and Cinderella. Everyone worshiped them as if they were actually a big deal. He had no doubt that one of those Barbie dolls would win homecoming queen.

"You think she's hot?" Flynn asked.

"What? What are you talking about?"

Flynn just gave him a look.

"What? And you don't?" Aladdin said.

"She's not my type," Flynn said quickly. "Hey, if you like her, why don't you ask her out?"

"You're funny."

Everyone's attention went to the front of the gymnasium. He guessed it was time to announce who takes home the crown. Everyone could feel the tension in the room but all Flynn could feel was how much more he wanted to leave than he already did. First it was the King and the award went to some preppy dude named Eric. Then finally, the moment of truth for every girl in there came. And the title for the Queen goes to… drum roll please… Aurora.

Whoo?

Flynn felt someone should have paid him ten dollars or something because he betted it would be one of the three. And he was correct. Aurora was loved by all and even the ones who say they didn't like her, always secretly did. Even Flynn wouldn't like to admit that he admires her and he can't deny her beauty. And to his surprise, he applauded.

.*.*.*.

The Saturday afterwards, Flynn and his band were down in the garage working on new music.

"So how'd your family thing go?" Flynn asked, knowing no such thing happened.

"Alright, I think you know that I didn't have a family thing last night," Peter said.

"Oh, I know."

"But hey, thanks man for taking Punzel last night, man. I know she really enjoyed it," Peter chuckled.

"Well, I hoped you enjoyed last night. Meanwhile, I still don't know how I ended up taking your own girlfriend to homecoming."

The two of them ended up laughing when Peter spotted the scrap of paper that Flynn wrote lyrics on the other day.

"What's this?" Peter asked. "Did you write a new a song?"

Flynn suddenly looked embarrassed. "Um, yeah. Nothing serious though-,"

"Why not?" Peter said as he kept reading the lyrics. "I like it. We can really make a nice heavy beat to this."

"You think?" Flynn sounded genuinely surprised.

"Of course, dude. Tarzan, come take a look at these," Peter said. "Sweet lyrics."

Flynn smiled. He never once shared the deep touchy feely songs with the guys because he was just afraid they wouldn't like them.

But he was pretty proud of these lyrics.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Hey guys, I'm going to incorporate more of every other character's story in the fic. Flynn, Rapunzel and Peter's story will still be pretty dominate but please review to let me know your thoughts. Thanks! **


End file.
